Mi cuñado solo puede ser un rowdy
by MomoXB16
Summary: Quien diría que un baile puede darle un giro de 360 grados a tu vida, pues eso es posible mientras tengas grandes amigos y una hermana que haga todo lo posible para que tu novio sea un rowdy, claro que el chico tambien ayudaria un poco.
1. Chapter 1

este es mi segundo fic espero que les guste :D

aclaraciones: demashitaa powerpuff gils z no me pertenece solo la trama

los chicos tienen 17 años

las chicas tienen 16 años

kuriko tiene 14 años

* * *

Momoko tenía la cara roja, roja, muy roja….. de la rabia, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando; esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño y deseando que la mayor vergüenza que se le pudiera desear a alguien no le hubiera ocurrido a ella hace unos momentos….

3 horas atrás.

Una linda chica, alta y esbelta se encontraba frente al espejo que se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, estaba muy concentrada mirando cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada curva, cada cabello, cada suspiro… si, ay estaba suspirando de nuevo por él. Estaba mal, ella lo sabía no podía estar enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera la miraba, pero es que no podía evitarlo, el era todo para ella y aunque discutieran todo el tiempo, ella simplemente lo amaba. Como es posible que llevara enamorada dos años de ese idiota, porque eso era lo que era un idiota: por no darse cuenta que a ella le dolía que el hecho de que el solamente le dirigía la palabra para molestarla, por no darse cuenta que ella sufría cada vez que él le gritaba y le decía muchas cosas feas que ella terminaba creyéndose y por sobre todo por no darse cuenta que ella lo amaba.

Él le había dicho muchas cosas que a pesar de que ella sabía que solo las decía por molestar, no dejaba de preguntarse si de verdad él creía todas esas cosas de ella. Y gracias a esos pensamientos era por los que ahora ella se encontraba desnuda, en frente del espejo observando si tenía algún defecto.

Recordaba perfectamente cada palabra que él le dirigió el día anterior.

_Tu cara está redonda como la de un cerdo_

-mi cara no es redonda… mis facciones son finas y delicadas….-dijo la pelirroja pasando sus manos por su rostro con suma delicadeza

_Tu cabello es tan descolorido, seguro ni te lo lavas, debe estar llenos de piojos…._

-mi cabello es largo y brillante, sedoso y muy suave… y no tengo piojos!-dijo la chica enredando en sus delgados dedos, pequeños mechones de unas brillantes hebras naranjas.

_Deja de tragar tantos dulces con razón estas así de gorda_

-no soy gorda, de hecho podría presumir el hecho de que tengo un cuerpo que muchas envidiarían…pero porque me afectan tanto sus palabras si se que no son verdad- dijo la joven observando su cuerpo. Llevo una de sus manos en forma de puño a su pecho – Claro… me afecta porque lo amo. Amo mucho a ese tonto.

Toc toc

Momoko volteo, dirigiendo su vista a la puerta del baño al escuchar que tocaban.

-Momoko llego tu cita-dijo su hermanita arrastrando las palabras haciendo notable su molestia.

Al escuchar el tono de voz de su hermana solo atino a rodar los ojos, su revoltosa hermana nunca cambiara.

-en un momento salgo, por favor dile que espere- dijo momoko enrollando su cuerpo en una toalla.

-como digas- mascullo su hermana para después caminar fuera de la habitación

Luego de unos momentos momoko se encontraba cambiada y preparada mentalmente para recibir a su cita. Su atuendo consistía en un lindo vestido de dos colores, arriba parecía una blusita blanca de cuello redondo, de tirantes gruesos y con un pequeño lazo en el tirante izquierdo de color rosa pálido, la falda del vestido era de color rosa pálido con muchos puntos de color blanco, en su cintura yacía un delgado cinturón de color plateado, llevaba unos tacones cerrados, altos y de color rosa pálido, además de que su cabello lo llevaba suelto y con un pequeño lazo de color rosa decorándolo a un lado. ¿Mucho rosa? Que importa, a ella le gusta.

Camino en dirección a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y salió de la misma.

Avanzo hasta el inicio de las escaleras, meditando él porque de su cita, aun no entendía porque iría a una cita con un chico que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo pero de repente se le vino a su mente la imagen de _él_. He ahí el porqué de su cita, ella solo quería olvidar aquellos sentimientos y comenzar de nuevo con alguien más.

Bajo las escaleras con suma paciencia hasta llegar a la planta baja en la que pudo ver a su hermana sentada en el sofá con el ceño fruncido "viendo" la tv, aunque ella sabía que no era así, Luego dirigió su vista al chico que miraba su celular como la cosa más importante en el mundo y dando a entender que ni siquiera ha notado su presencia a pesar de que sus tacones hicieron mucho eco al pisar los escalones, no le dio importancia y solo se limito a acercarse a él.

-ya estoy aquí, nos vamos?-pregunto momoko con una sonrisa

-aja- dijo el muchacho sin mirarla y haciendo caso omiso a la sonrisa que le dedico la pelirroja.

-(tranquila momoko, solo estaba aburrido de esperar y por eso te contesto un poco cortante)-pensó la pelirroja buscándole el lado bueno a la situación.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada, momoko la abrió pero antes de que ella pudiera salir, el joven se le adelanto saliendo primero dando la impresión de que ella le abrió la puerta.

La pelirroja no le dio importancia y salió por fin de su casa.

Al momento en que kuriko escucho el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose, rebusco apresuradamente en los bolsillos de su short su iphone de color naranja para poder mirar su lista de contactos y poder marcar el primer número que vio…..

-(por favor contesta, por favor contesta, por favor contesta!)-pensaba la chica al escuchar 1 bip, 2 bip, 3 bip…. Y un _¿Alo?_ Proveniente de una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea lo cual hizo que comenzara hablar demasiado rápido haciendo que la chica del otro lado no entendiera nada.

-kuriko cálmate y háblame despacio que no te estoy entendiendo-dijo la chica al otro lado de la línea

-lo que pasa es que la testaruda de mi hermana acaba de salir con el chico mas detestable que hay en el universo!- grito kuriko histérica

-Espera, espera no me digas que salió con….. DEXTER?!-dijo la otra chica con un tono de voz que claramente decía "no me lo creo"- pero que rayos estaba pensado momoko, es decir es que acaso no sabe que ese… tipo es un egocéntrico y que además es un mujeriego de lo peor.

-ESO ES LO PEOR ELLA NO LO SABE!- grito mas histérica kuriko a tal punto que ya comenzaba a hiperventilarse cosa que no paso desapercibida por la otra chica quien al escuchar la respiración rápida de su pequeña amiga se asusto un poco.

-calmate pequeña…mmm Yase! Llamare a las chicas y les informare todo, no te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de que momoko no salga herida por ese idiota…. Pero lo más importante ¿tienes salsa picante?

* * *

Momoko caminaba junto a aquel muchacho de cabello naranja opaco y ojos azules que eran cubiertos por unas gafas que tenían solo la mitad del marco, el iba vestido con un jean algo desgastado, una camisa blanca y unas converse negras, no se veía mal pero tampoco era un bombón claro según los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

Llevaban caminando alrededor de unos 15 minutos y el en ningún momento la ha volteado a ver ni siquiera le comento nada sobre su atuendo aunque claro a ella eso no le importa.

El solo iba hablando y hablando de lo "lindo" que era y de todas sus "virtudes", pero claro eso a ella tampoco le importaba.

-no crees que esta camisa se me bien?-pregunto dexter esta vez viéndola. (por fin) pensó momoko. La pelirroja iba a contestar con una sonrisa ya que después de todo ella era muy cortes pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo el la interrumpió abruptamente.- Claro que se ve fabulosa, todo en mi se ve bien jeje soy perfecto- dijo el odioso pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante y mirando hacia delante, ignorándola de nuevo. (Entonces para que me pregunta?) Pensó la pelirroja mirando alrededor de todo el lugar sin ningún objetivo fijo…. O eso creía hasta que lo vio.

-(no es posible, esto no me puede estar pasando)-pensó momoko volteando nuevamente hacia al frente y tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor y concentrarse en su cita.

El. Precisamente él, estaba hay en el parque con sus amigos charlando de quien sabe que cosas, la pobre pelirroja rezaba por que el no la viera aunque claro eso era muy fácil ya que después de todo, el solo le dirigía la palabra para molestarle la existencia así que era muy fácil ignorar a los que no son tus amigos y ella esperaba que eso fuera así solo por esta vez… pero lo que no sabía era que estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

Al otro lado del pequeño parque se encontraban cuatro chicos charlando sobre cualquier estupidez que se les pasara por la mente, ya saben tiempo de calidad con los amigos.

Los chicos reían y se hacían burlas entre ellos pero en cierto momento uno de ellos dejo de reír aun cuando todos los demás seguía riendo.

Era un lindo chico de cabello naranja algo desordenado con unos bellos ojos color rojo sangre muy brillante, llevaba puesta una camisa roja con rayas negras que formaban cuadros en la camisa además era de manga corta y estaba abierta dejando a la vista una playera de color negro, unos jeans de color azul oscuro y unas converse de color roja además de que en su cabeza llevaba una gorra roja colocada al revés. El chico tenía la vista puesta en una "pareja" que paseaba por el parque lo cual hizo que gruñera una maldición y frunciera demasiado el ceño, acción que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa brick?- pregunto un rubio de ojos azules como el mar que llevaba una camisa de color azul claro de manga larga y que además estaba arremangada, unos jeans de color gris oscuro y unas converse negras

-Nada… no me pasa nada- gruño el pelirrojo sin dejar de ver a la "pareja" que ahora se dirigía hacia una heladeria que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

-¿qué tanto ves eh?- dijo un peli verde mirando hacia la dirección en la que estaba mirando el pelirrojo. El chico llevaba un suéter de color gris oscuro de mangas largas arremangada, unos jeans azul oscuro muy desgastado y unas converse de color gris

-¿Esa es momoko o mis hermosos ojos me fallan?- pregunto un pelinegro de ojos color abeto (*_*), llevaba una camisa negra de mangas largas arremangadas y abierta dejando ver una playera verde oscuro, unos jeans negros y unas converse verdes.

-no te fallan esa es ella- respondió brick sin cambiar de expresión

-¿Pero que hace con dexter?, es decir hablamos de momoko, yo sabía que la chica tenia gustos raros pero salir con dexter- dijo el pelinegro

- y yo que voy a saber Butch, de solo verla con ese me hierve la sangre-gruño brick

-pero es raro ¿no creen?- pregunto el rubio ganándose las miradas de todos sus amigos

-¿a qué te refieres boomer? – pregunto brick

-pues que tengo entendido que ella ha salido con varios chico esta semana, es decir uno tras de otro y no me parece que ella sea la clase de chica que sale con todos- dijo boomer explicando- es por eso que se me hace extraño el hecho que de repente se le dé por salir con varios chicos

-boomer tiene razón, es algo raro, además de que mi hermana no me dijo nada de que momoko fuera a salir con alguien hoy- dijo el peli verde

-espera un momento Dai, como que kaoru no te dijo, es decir ella te dice todo, eso quiere decir que ¿kaoru no sabía?- pregunto brick muy enojado

- supongo que no- respondió Dai

-pero es más extraño aun es decir ellas son amigas no?-pregunto Butch

-si tienes razón supongo que momoko no quiso decirles…. Pero ¿por….qué?- dijo boomer viendo a sus amigos pero su mirada fue atraída por otro objetivo. Tres chicas ¿disfrazadas de detectives?

* * *

Cuando la chica de la otra línea colgó se dirigió a llamar a sus otras amigas y una vez explicada la situación decidieron seguir a su amiga pelirroja e impedir que ese "idiota cuatro ojos" como lo llamaba una de ellas le hiciera algo a la chica.

Y ahí estaban detrás de un árbol en el parque de la ciudad observando como la "pareja" entraba al establecimiento. Claro que para ponerle más drama decidieron disfrazarse de súper detectives, sin darse cuenta de que eran observadas por tres chicos sonrientes y un chico furioso, pero no dejaban de estar confundidos.

-espero que ese tonto no la lastime, porque será él quien salga muy lastimado- dijo una chica de cabello café que le llegaba hasta la cadera de ojos color gris oscuro, llevaba un disfraz de detective que consistía en una blusa de tiras delgadas de color gris con rayas negras las cuales formaban pequeños cuadros por toda la tela y llegaba por encima del ombligo, tenía una faldita de pliegues del mismo color de la blusa y con las misma rayas, llegaba más arriba de la mitad del muslo, además de que llevaba medias largas blancas por encima de la rodilla, una especie de saco pequeño que llevaba amarrado en el cuello con el mismos color de la blusa , botines de tacón de color negro y un gorrito de detective del mismo color gris con rayas negras.

-tú lo has dicho, si momoko se enoja o llora nos las pagara- dijo una rubia de ojos azules como el cielo, llevaba el mismo traje solo que azul claro

-entremos, para poder ver mejor-dijo una pelinegra de ojos color esmeralda con el mismo traje a excepción de que en vez de falda tenía un short más corto de lo normal y de color verde claro-por cierto, Nicole me repites él porque me tuve que vestir así

-hay no te quejes kaoru que tienes short además así es mas… emocionante- respondió Nicole

-Como digas- dijo kaoru rodando los ojos- miyako ves algo?

-sí, pero no muy bien, hay que entrar- respondió la rubia

-de acuerdo- dijeron las otras dos

Las chicas caminaron "sigilosamente" hasta entrar al heladería en donde estaba la pelirroja.

Una vez hay decidieron coger una mesa y ocultarse con los menús del lugar, para poder observar mejor, sin saber que eran seguidas por cuatro chicos que hicieron exactamente lo mismo que ellas con la excepción de que tres de ellos las miraban a ellas y otro miraba a la "pareja"

* * *

Estaba aburrida se suponía que esto era una cita pero a él le daba igual la presencia de ella, es mas hasta hacia que no la conocía y para colmo coqueteaba con la mesera.

-(calma momoko, solo está nervioso y no sabe como comportase, si eso es lo más seguro)- pensó la pelirroja buscándole el lado bueno aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no había.

-oye estas ahí?- pregunto la "maravillosa cita" de momoko pasando su mano por la cara de la chica para llamar su atención ya que al parecer estaba en las nubes.

-ah? Sí que me decías?- pregunto momoko emocionada ya que por fin él le haría conversación

-te decía lo genial que soy.. es decir mírame- dijo el pelirrojo cogiendo un servilletero para poder mirar su reflejo

- si claro muy maravilloso- dijo momoko con tono sarcástico y rodando los ojos

Sentada escuchando lo tan "maravilloso" que era su cita espero su pedido hasta que por fin le trajeron sus malteadas. La de ella era una de chocolate ya que le encantaba de sobre manera de hecho se podría decir que el chocolate era su dulce favorito y la de su cita.. No tenía idea de cuál era ese sabor de pronto era fresa o cereza o eso pensaba ella al ver el color rosa de la bebida, sacudió un poco la cabeza no dándole importancia a eso, decidió de que ya era hora de que ella también hablara pero cuando lo iba a hacer por un descuido de su cita…. Está bien no fue un descuido fue por estar de galana con la mesera que empujo su vaso con el codo haciendo que la bebida rosa le callera encima a la pobre pelirroja.

-oye ten más cuidado, mira que desperdicio por tu culpa perdí el dinero que di por la malteada- dijo dexter enojado

-lo siento no fue mi… intención- dijo momoko arrastrando un poco las palabras- si me disculpas voy al baño a tratar de limpiarme.

-trata de no demorarte quieres…. ahora por tu culpa tenemos que comer en tu casa porque yo no pienso pagar un solo peso mas después de que hicieras esto- dijo dexter con desprecio

* * *

-cálmate brick.. Nos van a descubrir- dijo boomer agarrando a su amigo pelirrojo para que no fuera a asesinar a la cita de la pelirroja

-pero como se atreve a humillarla delante de todos ese hijo de….-gruño brick

-sí pero debes calmarte, aparte tú no tienes derecho de estar molesto, recuerdas tu le has dicho muchas cosas feas a ella- dijo Butch

-ya lose pero no lo he hecho con intención de dañarla, es solo que ella no me presta atención y la única forma que tengo para hacerlo- dijo brick más calmado

-pues vas a tener que buscar otra estrategia porque así la vas a perder- dijo Dai viendo fijamente a brick

* * *

-(momoko solo fue un accidente…. Tal vez el te contesto así por que no tiene mucho dinero debes ser mas considerada)-pensó la pelirroja quitándose los restos del jugo que tenía en la cara, la cual estaba roja de la ira.

Salió del baño aun con una gran mancha rosa en la falda del vestido y se dirigió a la puerta para poder salir del establecimiento.

Afuera pudo ver al pelirrojo que la esperaba con algo de impaciencia.

Al llegar a su lado comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de la pelirroja para poder brindarle la cena que seguramente ya estaría lista después de todo le dijo a su hermanita que la preparara.

El cielo se comenzaba a cubrir de unos tonos naranjas y rojos dando a la vista la puesta de sol. Los pelirrojos estaban a una calle de llegar a la casa de la pelirroja siendo vigilados por tres chicas y cuatro chicos.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el sofá tratando de ver la televisión pero por más que tratara no podía y el porqué era muy simple, estaba angustiada, angustiada por su hermana y rezando porque no la hayan lastimado.

La cena estaba lista justo como momoko se lo había pedido, al igual de que estaba lista la salsa picante justo como se lo pidió kaoru, y ahora estaba ahí esperando a que su hermana llegara con el "cuatro ojos". Sus pensamientos pronto fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho su celular sonar, lo agarro y observo el "tienes un mensaje nuevo" que indicaba la pantalla del aparato, abrió el mensaje y vio que era de miyako diciéndole que su hermana estaba a una calle de llegar y de que preparara todo.

Se levanto del sofá al escuchar el timbre sonar, de seguro a su hermana se le olvidaron las llaves, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sorprendiéndose al ver a su hermana con una gran mancha de jugo rosa en su preciado vestido, es decir su hermana adoraba ese vestido y ahora estaba vuelto mierd*. Dejo pasar a su hermana y al cretino quien se sentó en el comedor a esperar a la comida.(este Tipo sí que es descarado)pensó la pequeña akatsutsumi.

Dejo los platos al frente de su hermana y del cretino, se sentó aun lado de su hermana y comenzó a ingerir el jugo que hizo observando por encima del vidrio la mirada de desprecio que el cretino le lanzaba a su comida.

-esto es todo?- pregunto dexter con un tono de desprecio viendo el plato de comida que tenia al frente

- a que te refieres?- pregunto momoko mirándolo seriamente ya con una venita de la rabia

- a que a esto no se le puede llamar comida- dijo dexter mirando el plato de arroz con curry

-¿disculpa? Claro que es comida- dijo momoko alzando un poco la voz

-ya que, si no hay mas nada me lo comeré- dijo dexter para llevar una cuchara a su boca sin embargo algo andaba mal de un momento a otro empezó a sentir la boca caliente, no…. Era picante, la comida estaba MUY picante.- QUE LE ECHASTE A MI COMIDA MOCOSA?!-grito dexter con la lengua afuera y echándose fresco con la mano- QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES EH?! COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME ESTO A MI ESTUPIDA, OYE PELIRROJA TONTA DILE ALGO A ESE MONSTROU QUE TIENES POR HERMANA.

-DE ACUERDO YA BASTA, ME TIENES HARTA- grito momoko parándose de la silla para caminar hasta la puerta y abrirla- TE LARGAS DE MI CAS EN ESTE MOMENTO IDIOTA, HE TRATADO DE VERLE EL LADO POSITIVO DESDE EL COMIENZO PERO ERES UN MALDITO EGOCENTRICO DESPRECIABLE A SI QUE LARGATE AHORA-dijo momoko empujando afuera de la casa al odioso pelirrojo y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

El pelirrojo indignado y aun con la lengua ardiéndole iba a volver a tocar para reclamarle a la pelirroja sobre su acción es decir a él nadie lo rechazaba, pero antes de que el pudiera tocar la puerta esta se abrió mostrando a la pelirroja con un vaso de jugo el cual derramo encima de dexter.

-Ya sabes, devolviéndote el favor de la malteada- dijo momoko con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver esa camisa blanca que el pelirrojo tanto presumió ahora de color morado gracias al jugo de uva que le acaba de lanzar y sin más le cerro de nuevo la puerta.

* * *

Vimos salir al cretino de la casa de momoko y de hecho estamos muy feliz de eso haya pasado así ese idiota se lo merecía pero aun le faltaba mucho y nosotras le haríamos pagar caro por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar a momoko.

-dex que agradable encontrarte- dijo miyako en un tono un tanto coqueto llamando la atención del chico quien efectivamente la volteo a ver con una sonrisa pervertida al verle el atuendo que la chica llevaba puesto.

- si es muy agradable verte aquí también- dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a ella pero se detuvo al ver que detrás de miyako salían dos chicas más.

-si dexter es genial verte aquí, pero veras ay algo que debamos hablar- dijo Nicole con voz escalofriante

-si… es algo sumamente importante- dijo kaoru con el mismo tono que Nicole uso.

5 minutos después

-déjenme ir locas, me están lastimando- dijo dexter muy adolorido de todos los golpes que las tres chicas le habían dado

-escucha dexter, quiero que pongas mucha atención a lo que te diremos, no te queremos ver más por estos lares me entiendes si te llego a ver por lo menos a una calle te ira mal- dijo miyako con una voz escalofriante agachada en el lado derecho de dexter quien estaba en el piso boca abajo, la chica lo agarraba del cabello para poder levantar un poco la cabeza del chico, haciéndole más daño a este.

-es cierto dexter si te llegas a meter con alguna de nosotras o peor aun te vuelves a acercar a momoko y a kuriko y ay si que no la vas a contar- dijo kaoru del otro lado del chico

-ahora lárgate- finalizo Nicole retirando el pie que tenia sobre el chico lo cual hizo que este no se moviera durante la amenaza.

El chico cuando estuvo libre corrió como el cobarde que era desapareciendo de la vista de las chicas

* * *

-kuriko tu le hiciste algo a la comida del tonto?-pregunto momoko sentada en su cama viendo a su hermanita directamente a los ojos.

-si- respondió un poco apenada la pequeña akatsutsumi

-porque?-pregunto momoko

-pues porque él es un cretino y…- pero fue interrumpida por momoko

-no, te pregunto porque haces todo mas difícil-dijo momoko

-es que yo pienso que tu y brick…- pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por su hermana

-y dale con el cuento de brick… ya te dije brick ya… no me … interesa- dijo momoko con algo de esfuerzo

-ja! Ni tú te lo crees…. No sabes mentir, sé muy bien que tu todavía estas enamorada de brick y no puedes evitarlo, y lo que aun no entiendo es el porqué no se lo has dicho- dijo kuriko con el ceño algo fruncido

-ya te dije que es complicado…. Ya no hablemos mas de eso solo ve a dormir-dijo momoko dirigiéndose a su armario para sacar su pijama

-ammm puedo dormir contigo?-pregunto kuriko

-porque?-pregunto momoko

-es que hoy quiero dormir contigo, se que tu cita fue un desastre, lose con solo ver tu cara y supuse que necesitabas a alguien- susurro kuriko algo culpable por lo que paso

-no te preocupes no es tu culpa- dijo momoko adivinando los pensamientos de la pequeña y agarrando el mentón de su hermanita para que pudiera alzar la mirada-ve a buscar tu pijama te espero aquí- dijo con una sonrisa dulce haciendo que su hermana sonriera, asintiera y fuera por su pijama.

Una vez en la cama su hermanita se abrazo a momoko poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana para así poder descansar, mientras que momoko solo deseaba poder dormir bien y poder levantarse de buen humor porque presentía que el día siguiente sería MUY laaaaaaaaargo.

Continuara...

* * *

¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

este es mi segundo fic espero que les guste :D

aclaraciones: demashitaa powerpuff gils z no me pertenece solo la trama

los chicos tienen 17 años

las chicas tienen 16 años

kuriko tiene 14 años

* * *

Bip….Bip….Bip….

Con suavidad momoko fue abriendo sus parpados dejando a la vista aquellos orbes color rosa, se fue irguiendo lentamente en la cama ya que sentía un peso encima de ella, era algo intenso y hacia que le costara respirar pero al mismo tiempo era cálido y agradable, después de todo ella sabía a qué se debía la razón de aquel peso que con el hecho de saber que estaba ahí la hacía sumamente feliz, ella era su razón de vivir, ella y sus queridas amigas.

Con una de sus manos apago el despertador, vio la hora, aun era muy temprano, las 6:30 marcaba el reloj, suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la persona más importante para ella, su dulce hermanita; sonrió dulcemente al verla ahí abrazada a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, con una ligera sonrisa marcada en su delicado rostro, con su mano derecha le acarició los cabellos para luego depositar un pequeño beso en su pequeña frente. ella sabía que algún día su hermanita dejaría de ser una niña y que se marcharía de su lado para poder realizar su vida, no pudo evitar que una lagrima traicionera rodara por su mejilla ante tal pensamiento, sin embargo ella sabía perfectamente que eso era inevitable, su hermanita merecía ser feliz y ella haría lo que fuera para que eso ocurriera, le daría todo a su hermana para que ella no sufriera, se encargaría de hacer de que esa sonrisa nunca abandonara su rostro, porque nunca se perdonaría ver a su dulce kuriko triste, ni a ella ni a sus amigas a la cuales quería demasiado.

-kuriko levántate- dijo momoko con tono suave y calmado moviendo con su mano derecha la carita de su hermana

-mmmm… momoko… Buenos días- susurro kuriko frotándose los ojos y dando un pequeño bostezo. La pelirroja sonrió ante la acción de la pequeña, sin duda su hermanita era la persona más dulce que existe en la tierra, error, era una de las personas más dulces que ella conocía.

-buenos días…Levante, ve a ducharte o se te hará tarde- dijo la pelirroja con un tono maternal muy característico de ella al hablar con su kuriko o sus preciadas amigas.

-pero no quiero levantarme, quiero quedarme aquí contigo-dijo la pequeña akatsutsumi poniendo un pequeño y lindo puchero, que por un momento hizo tentar a la pelirroja a decirle "yo también me quiero quedar contigo" pero la realidad la trajo de vuelta a la tierra, ellas tenían que ir a la escuela y eso no era una opción.

Anda levántate ya flojita, sabes que tienes que ir a la escuela- dijo momoko levantándose de la cama dejando a la castaña en la misma con una cara de aburrimiento ya que no pudo convencer a su hermana

En ese momento le llego a la mente de la pequeña el recuerdo del día anterior y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, no porque hizo que la boca del idiota se quemara de lo picante si no porque ella sabía que momoko quería estar con alguien que la quisiera aunque por alguna razón su hermana salía con chicos: estúpidos, pervertidos, egocéntricos y mil cosas más.

La pelirroja volteo a ver a su hermana pues se le hacía muy raro que no le hubiera dicho algo como "aburrida" o "y yo que quería quedarme con mi adorable hermana" con tal de que la dejara quedarse en casa pero lo que vio fue una expresión culpable en la cara de kuriko. Avanzo hasta la cama y se inclino un poco para poder mirar fijamente a la niña.

-kuriko no es tu culpa – dijo momoko con una expresión serena

-pero yo me siento mal por haberte arruinado la cita aunque ese tipo fuera un total tonto-dijo kuriko con la cabeza gacha. La verdad es que se sentía muy mal por su hermana, pero es que ella solo quiere verla feliz y ella sabe que la felicidad de momoko es el.

-escucha atentamente kuriko...-dijo momoko posicionando su mano izquierda en la cabeza de la pequeña haciendo que esta alzara la mirada- …no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño a mi linda hermanita y mucho menos gritarla en mi presencia…. Entendiste…-dijo la pelirroja con una ligera sonrisa haciendo que kuriko asintiera tímidamente-… ahora vete a bañar de una buena vez, te sacare el uniforme e iré a hacer el desayuno así que apresúrate- dijo momoko con una gran sonrisa.

-me harás panqueques?- pregunto kuriko con una gran sonrisa y ojos en forma de estrella.

-lo que tú quieras- dijo la pelirroja sacando del armario un uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca manga corta, falda negra de pliegues, corbata de color negro, medias blancas largas y zapatos de color negro, luego camino nuevamente a la cama y lo coló en ella, para luego encaminarse hacia la planta baja después de todo kuriko ya se había adentrado al baño.

Bajo las escaleras y se adentro a la cocina para poder prepara el desayuno favorito de la castaña, sin embargo el sonido de su celular la interrumpió de su tarea de revolver la mezcla, se dirigió a la mesa del comedor donde reposaba el aparato para poder contestar la llamada.

-alo?-dijo momoko al contestar. Al escuchar la voz de la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea su respiración se detuvo un momento y sus ojos estaban como platos, de pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a inundar su ser. Esto no le podía estar pasando, lo que menos quería era saber de esa persona.

* * *

Una linda rubia se disponía a salir de su casa para encaminarse hacia el instituto, reviso su uniforme para ver si estaba todo en orden, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga, saco de color azul oscuro, corbata roja, falda roja cuadriculada, medias blancas y zapatos negros, todo iba perfectamente en su lugar, sonrió satisfecha al verse por última vez en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta de su casa, pero lo que nunca se espero fue a la persona que estaba a fuera de la misma esperándola.

-(acaso estaré soñando?, y si es un sueño deseo no despertar!)-pensó miyako al ver al galán que tenia recargado en la puerta de la gran pared que daba a la entrada de su casa.

-buenos días princesa- dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma dulce causando en la chica miles de sensaciones agradables que eran el reflejo de aquel sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

-buenos días boomer-dijo miyako sonriendo y en caminándose hasta quedar al frente del rubio

-nos vamos?-dijo pregunto boomer haciendo estirar su brazo para que miyako pudiera agarrarse de él.

-claro- dijo miyako agarrando el brazo del rubio, para encaminarse al instituto.

Luego de un rato ya iban por mitad de camino sin embargo ninguno de los dos quería deshacer la posición en la que se encontraban. Un príncipe llevando a un baile a una princesa.

-Y a que se debe el honor?- dijo miyako algo divertida por las ocurrencias del chico

-pues vera bella dama…- dijo boomer siguiéndole su propio juego-… he venido a usted para entregarle algo sumamente importante- dijo el parando su andar para deshacer la posición y sacar una bolsa de regalo de su bolso, para luego extendérsela a la rubia que lo miraba confundida.

-y esto qué es?-dijo miyako inocentemente confundida.

-tienes que abrirlo princesa- dijo boomer algo divertido por la expresión inocente de la chica. Esa chica si que era inocentemente dulce.

Miyako aun confundida abrió la bolsa de regalo encontrando en ella un conejito de peluche blanco con un pequeño lazo de color azul adornando su cuello.

-es hermoso boomer- dijo miyako con una tierna sonrisa mirando al lindo conejito que tenía entre sus manos.

-pero eso no es todo, apriétalo- dijo el rubio sonriendo ya que le alegraba que a ella le gustara después de todo al ver ese conejito de felpa se acordó automáticamente de ella y le pareció buena idea dárselo pues el solo quería verla sonreír.

Miyako asintió apretando el peluche escuchando la voz de boomer en una grabación que decía "quieres ir al baile conmigo?". La chica estaba totalmente feliz, ese chico si que era tierno. Con una gran sonrisa abrazo a boomer quien gustoso correspondió el abrazo.

-si quiero ir contigo boomer- dijo miyako separándose un poco de el para poder apoderarse de los labios del "azulito" que se encontraba muy sorprendido por la acción tan repentina, pero en menos de unos cuantos segundos correspondió el beso que tanto había ansiado tener con su linda princesa.

* * *

La cabeza la estaba matando, el dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte y el profesor la estaba torturando aun mas con su clase en extremo aburrida, deben de estar pensando, ella, momoko akatsutsumi aburrida en una clase?, es que acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco, pues así parecía por que la pelirroja en vez de estar prestando atención, lo que hacia era mirar por la ventana y darle vueltas a aquel asunto que solo hacía que su dolor de cabeza incrementara y es que ella hoy no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de pensar pero no podía evitar pensar en eso, suspiro, y puedo escuchar como alguien la llamaba pero lo ignoro olímpicamente, aunque no le gustase ignorar a la gente francamente ese no era su día ya que después de que su hermana saliera del baño, por cuestiones del universo que en este día la odia se tuvo que bañar con agua helada, ni tibia, ni fría, HELADA, suspiro nuevamente y una vez más esa voz llamándola, le resto importancia y siguió recordando lo que le había pasado hasta el momento, luego de que dejara a su hermanita en la escuela se encamino hacia el instituto pero por cuestiones del universo la calle por donde ella debía coger estaba cerrada, "esto es perfectamente normal" se dijo así misma y decidió tomar un atajo, mala idea, resulta que un perro rottweiler la persiguió todo el camino hacia el instituto y no contento con eso le arranco un trozo de su media derecha, de nuevo un suspiro pero ahora no solo estaba esa voz sino que también podía sentir muchas miradas clavadas en ella, no le dio importancia y continuo pensando, el perro no fue mucho , luego de eso al entrar al instituto se encontró con brick aunque ahora había algo raro en su mirada, acaso era una mirada ¿dulce?, suspiro por cuarta vez, verdaderamente estaba hecha un lio, primero aquello y ahora ese pelirrojo es que acaso el universo era feliz torturando…

-SEÑORITA AKATSUTSUMI, SI NO LE INTERESA MI CLASE PUEDE SALIRSE-grito colérico el profesor después de todo estuvo llamándola mucho rato. El profesor se pudo esperar una disculpa de la pelirroja ya que ella era una excelente alumna pero la acción que hizo lo dejo anonadado.

Momoko con suma paciencia recogió todas sus cosas y se puso de pie para poder caminar hasta quedar al frente del profesor quien la miraba sorprendido.

-Gracias profesor, por entender que su clase no me importa en lo mas mínimo, con permiso- dijo momoko con cara seria muy raro en ella y con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que todos sus compañeros la escucharan y sin más dejo el salón dejando a sus amigas y a ciertos chicos muy sorprendidos, es que acaso les habían cambiado a su momoko?.

* * *

Caminando por los desolados pasillos, comenzó a pensar de que fue mala idea salirse del salón, es que acaso se había vuelto loca?, pero lo cierto es que no deseaba estar ahí, ese profesor habla demasiado y aunque ella quisiera prestar atención no lograría hacerlo, al menos no en el estado en el que estaba. Con pasos lentos y aburridos se encamino hasta su casillero que se encontraba cerca del salón, lo abrió y como si de una tortuga se tratara comenzó a guardar los libros que no necesitaría cuando una voz que provenía desde atrás de ella le ponía el humor peor de lo que ya lo tenía, es que acaso tenía que escribirse en la frente " hoy no estoy para que me jodas mi existencia de mierda", si el mundo se está volviendo loco por que eso es lo que estaba pensando la pelirroja además de maldecir internamente a la chica despreciable que la llamaba con una hipocresía nivel Dios.

-Momoko querida~- dijo una chica pecosa de cabello café oscuro. La chica tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción dando a relucir lo estúpida que era, sin duda era la chica mas odiosa de la escuela, era de esas chicas que eran feliz con la molestia o desgracia de los otros y ahora la bella pelirroja era su blanco. Es que acaso esas personas no pueden desaparecer del mundo, creo que alguien solo quiere fastidiar a todos creando personas de ese tipo.

- que se te ofrece Himeko-mascullo momoko con una mirada de "te matare" plasmada en la cara lo cual causo la gracia de la otra "chica" aunque parecía más un….

-querida, escuche que te habías salido del salón, a que se debió eso?~-pregunto cínicamente la "chica" castaña con una sonrisa de tarada en la cara. Momoko tenia tantas ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa de estúpida que tenia pero ella era muy decente y una buena estudiante así que prefirió calmarse aun que claro eso no era suficiente para eliminar su fastidio.

-eso a ti no te importa-gruño la pelirroja para darse vuelta de nuevo hacia su casillero y poder sacar los libros que le faltaban

-sabes, quiero informarte que brick es mío, no quiero que tu tonta hermanita se le acerque-dijo Himeko con algo de repulsión al decir la palabra "hermanita". Sin embargo momoko al escuchar las palabras "tonta" y "hermanita" en la misma oración, tuvo que contener toda su ira para no partirle la cara a la maldita bruja que tenía atrás, así es momoko esta maldiciendo y eso solo significa cosas malas están por venir.-pero claro tu hermanita salió igual de zorra que tu, mira que tratar de insinuársele a mi bricky, solo una puta rastrera lo haría, pero que se puede esperar de unas hermanas que solo son unas regaladas- de acuerdo, que se vaya todo lo excelente alumna y buena persona a la MIERDA, nadie insulta a su hermana, el que hiciera eso no saldría ileso y de eso ella se aseguraría. Sin más se lanzo contra Himeko, golpeándole su horrorosa cara, jalando las mechas descoloridas a las cuales llamaba cabello y gritándole hasta de que iba a morir la muy zorra.

* * *

Estaba sentada en su puesto aun procesando lo que acaba de suceder y tratando de entender el porqué momoko se comporto así.

Nicole no entendía que era lo que había pasado, dado a que todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo asimilarlo a tiempo, pero lo que si sabía era que su amiga necesitaba de ellas por que lo más probable es que estuviera pasando por una mala situación en su vida personal y tenía que ser una muy grave para poder hacer que momoko se saliera de una clase, por Dios, hablamos de momoko, MOMOKO, eso sí que es muy extraño.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos algo extraños, volteo a ver a todos sus compañeros y al parecer no habían notado los ruidos que parecían más bien gritos, movió su cabeza hacia los lados restándole importancia restándole importancia y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el pizarrón aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que decía ahí, pero entonces el grito se escucho un poco mas fuerte era un intento de "maldita zorra" o algo así volteo a ver a sus amigas y al parecer si se percataron esta vez y como si algo en su cabeza hiciera clic, frunció el ceño pensando lo peor, se levanto abruptamente de su silla llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros y sin prestarle atención a los llamados del profesor abrió la puerta del salón y al asomarse pudo ver como una pelirroja golpeaba a un "chica" de cabello café….pelirroja…. por Dios… PELIRROJA!.

-MALDICION, MOMOKO DEJALA- dijo Nicole saliendo del salón dejando a todos con los ojos súper abiertos, primero por la maldición en voz alta y segundo porque dijo momoko. Miyako y kaoru se miraron entre si y no perdieron tiempo, saliendo del salón para poner una cara de sorpresa absoluta al ver tal escena: momo encima de Himeko golpeándola y arrancándole el cabello y Nicole jalando a momoko desde la cintura intentado separarla y sin pensarlo dos veces se le unieron a Nicole en un intento de separar a momoko.

Todos los demás que también habían salido para poder ver lo que ocurría formaron un circulo para poder observar mejor, en eso las amigas de Himeko se le lanzaron a momoko intentando golpearla y claro que las chicas no dudaron en ayudar a la pelirroja es decir 4 contra 1 es injusto pero 4 contra 5 era justo y balanceado, ya que ella sabían que kaoru valía por dos, y así estaban hasta que los chicos llegaron a intervenir, ya que no iban a dejar que se mataran entre ellas.

Momoko intentaba soltarse del agarre pero brick era muy fuerte y si la situación no fuera esa ella estuviera muy feliz de que el la tuviera entre sus brazos pero en ese momento solo pensaba en terminar con la maldita que tenía en frente.

-Suéltame!-grito momoko viendo directamente a ls ojos de brick quien se sorprendió al ver los ojos rosa llenos de ira y ganas de romperle la cara a la otra "chica".

-cálmate-dijo el pelirrojo serio y aprisionándola en un abrazo en un intento de calmarla, cosa que estaba consiguiendo, ya que ella comenzaba a aferrarse al saco del uniforme del pelirrojo hundiendo su cara en el pecho del mismo y conteniendo sus ganas de terminar con lo que empezó.

-pero que es todo este espectáculo, acaso creen que esto es un ring de box o qué?!-grito colérico el profesor que acababa de llegar a la escena- a la dirección ahora!- grito el profesor haciendo que todos volvieran a sus clases y que las chicas fueran a la dirección como se les había dicho.

* * *

-Señora directora todo es mi culpa, y lo admito no debí dejarme llevar pero por lo que más quiera no me haga quedarme hasta tarde, yo debo ir por mi hermanita, por favor hago lo que sea- dijo momoko viendo a la señora que tenia al frente quien ya había puesto los castigos de las demás chicas quien habían abandonado la dirección para regresar a clases, sin embargo a la pelirroja la dejaron de ultima pues la directora quería escuchar su versión de la historia.

-de acuerdo, ayudaras en la cafetería durante una semana- dijo la directora con una sonrisa casi imprescindible- entiendo que todos tienes malos días pero que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo la señora mirando a momoko seriamente haciendo que esta asintiera y se dispusiera a irse para volver al salón, cosa que no quería hacer pero no tenía otra opción- sabes, tienes muy buenas amigas- dijo la directora antes de que momoko abriera la puerta, la pelirroja volteo a mirarla con una gran sonrisa y dijo "así es, y yo también estaría dispuesta a hacer todo por ellas", para salir por fin de la dirección.

* * *

Miraba fijamente a la persona que tenia sentada en frente, aunque no quisiera estar ahí, solo lo hacía por su hermanita, su hermanita lo valía, así que haría su mayor intento de controlarse, eso era lo único que podía hacer en esta situación.

-Como has estado?-pregunto un hombre de cabello café claro y ojos de un color rosado muy fuerte, quien sonreía algo incomodo por la tensión

-no me quejo, vayamos al grano que es lo que quiere señor?-pregunto tajante la pelirroja sin quitarle la severa mirada que tenía en ese momento.

-solo vine a traerte el dinero y tenía la esperanza de poder ver a kuriko pero al parecer no vino, dime donde esta?-pregunto el hombre muy interesado en el paradero de su hija menor

-está en casa, mis amigas están con ella no se preocupe por eso, dígame eso es todo?- dijo momoko agarrando el sobre con el dinero y guardándolo en su pequeño bolso

-no veras…me voy a Italia y quería saber si querían venir conmigo?-pregunto el hombre

-pues tendrá que irse sin nosotras- dijo momoko de la forma más seca que tuviera

-aun no me has perdonado cierto?-pregunto el hombre con cara de tristeza

-se equivoca, yo lo perdone hace mucho pero eso no significa que haya olvidado el hecho de que nos dejo solas un mes después de la muerte de nuestra madre- dijo la pelirroja frunciendo un poco el ceño

-yo…-trato de decir el hombre pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja

-no trate de justificarse, hemos vivido 4 años sin usted, así que ya no necesitamos una figura paterna, usted tiene su familia y nosotras tenemos la nuestra, así que si eso es todo me retiro-dijo momoko haciendo un ademan, tratando de levantarse de la mesa de aquel restaurante elegante en el cual se encontraban.

-no te vayas… aun no quiero darles algo- dijo el castaño cogiendo dos cajas de regalo que tenia aun lado de su silla y dándoselos a la pelirroja quien las miraba desconcertada

-qué son?-pregunto momoko agarrando las cajas de colores

-son regalos, para ustedes, sé que no he sido un buen padre y que prácticamente las abandone pero quiero que al menos tengan algo de mi parte….-dijo el hombre viendo seriamente a la pelirroja-… sabes que no nos veremos más verdad?...-dijo mirando directamente a momoko quien solo se limito a asentir-…. Llamare lo prometo y el dinero te lo mandare a esta cuenta que abrí en caso de que no quisieran venir conmigo- dijo el castaño dándole a momoko una tarjeta de crédito y un papelito con una contraseña- di le a kuriko que la amo mucho- dijo por ultimo para salir del restaurante dejando a la pelirroja con el corazón destrozado después de todo el era su padre así que no podía evitar el hecho de que le doliera el saber que no lo vería mas.

* * *

Y ahora se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque solitario, con lagrimas en sus bellos orbes rosas, aunque no lo admitiera extrañaría mucho a aquel señor que veía cada fin de mes y que ahora no vería nunca más, porque estaba más que segura que si el se iba era para nunca más volver.

-momoko?-susurro una voz varonil que venía de enfrente de ella, alzo la cabeza que momentos atrás yacía gacha para poder ver al dueño de aquella voz.

-brick?-murmuro la pelirroja algo anonadada es decir el estaba ahí con cara confundida observando cada detalle de su rostro pero en unos segundos su cara paso a una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa dulce.

-ven- dijo brick abriendo un poco sus brazos dándole a entender a la chica la acción que él quería que hiciera, y sin pensarlo dos veces momoko se levanto de la banca para lanzarse a los brazos de brick y comenzar a llorar como nunca antes había llorado, parecía toda una niña llorando a la cual se le había arrebatado algo muy importante y querido para ella.- eso es llora, desahógate pero recuerda yo estaré ahí para ti-susurro el pelirrojo acariciándole el cabello haciendo que ella se aferrara a la chaqueta que el traía puesta.

-(si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar)-pensó momoko aferrando más sus manos a la espalda de su lindo pelirrojo.

Continuara...

* * *

gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad me hace muy feliz :D el saber que les gusta mi historia

espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo

Guest: en este capitulo te explico por fin el porque no estaban los padres de las hermanas.

me alegra un monton de que te gustara el capitulo anterior:D

eliih him: todas queremos una hermana así, ya quisiera que mi linda hermanita fuera un poquito asi aunque no importa como sea la quiero igual :D

¿reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

este es mi segundo fic espero que les guste :D

aclaraciones: demashitaa powerpuff gils z no me pertenece solo la trama

los chicos tienen 17 años

las chicas tienen 16 años

kuriko tiene 14 años

la cancion es : Hare Hare yukai :D

* * *

Pov. MOMOKO

La suave brisa nocturna golpea mi rostro, las estrellas brillan en el cielo tan intensamente, se ve tan hermoso, me siento más calmada aunque aún sigo triste pero el hecho de tener a brick sentado a mi lado me hace sentir tan feliz….No!.. No, no, no, momoko no pienses eso, el a ti ya no te impor…

-estas mejor?-me pregunto brick con cara de ¿preocupación?, ¿el mundo está de cabeza o caso el si está preocupado?, que alguien me diga que está pasando…

-S-si-genial ahora estoy tartamudeando

-me alegro que te encuentres bien- dijo mi lindo pelirrojo sonriendo…. Esperen ¿dije MI?, aunque hay que admitir que se ve tan lindo sonriendo… rayos, momoko deja de pensar así, recuerda todo lo que él te ha dicho y hecho… exacto el es un odioso de primera.

Sin más me levante de la banca con el ceño fruncido y los puños fuertemente cerrados, la rabia me consumía con solo a ver recordado todo lo que él me ha hecho, me volteé dispuesta a encararlo y decirle una cuantas verdades pero al hacerlo él estaba ahí sonriéndome dulcemente; poco a poco la expresión de mi cara se fue suavizando y cuando me quise dar cuenta su sonrisa se agrando, mostrando ahora felicidad y mi cara ardía muchísimo, le di la espalda nuevamente intentando ocultar ese enorme sonrojo que adornaba mis mejillas aunque lo más seguro es que lo haya notado. Intente caminar pero algo me detuvo o más bien alguien, fije mi mirada en eso que no me dejaba avanzar y me di cuenta que una mano sujetaba la mía, fui subiendo la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos rojos que se me adentraron hasta el alma, me fui perdiendo en aquellos ojos rojos que tanto me fascinan… Rayos!, puedo sentir como mi corazón se vuelve loco solo con sentir su mano sobre la mía, pero… no, debo ser fuerte, no puedo caer solo porque mi chico pelirrojo me está viendo con esa mirada que cada vez que se dirige a mi me derrite como si fuera chocolate fundido….. Rayos! debo calmarme o si no terminare lanzándomele encima, pero es que porque tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy, porque si, tienen unos BRAZOS tan….. Ese PECHO que esta tan bien formado, esos OJOS tan lindos y con ese destello de diversión al mismo tiempo y esa sonrisa tan picara que me está dedicando es este momento…. Esperen ¿sonrisa picara?, Y con un movimiento rápido me acerco MUCHO a él, el acercamiento fue tanto que pude sentir su respiración pausada golpear contra mis mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

-¿ya te quieres ir?, pero si aun es muy temprano es decir apenas son las 7:00PM- susurro rozando sus labios con los míos y sin quitar esa sonrisa que lo hacía ver más sexy…. Hay Dios puedes castigarme por estos pensamientos indecentes, pero es que este chico está que arde.

-N-no- maldición, ¿es que acaso no puedo pronunciar una sola palabra sin tartamudear?

-¿te quieres quedar?- susurro rozando nuevamente sus labios con los míos, Dios no creo soportar mucho tiempo, no,no,no, momoko tienes que controlarte; en un movimiento rápido me solté de su agarre y retrocedí varios paso hacia atrás para poder mantener la distancia.

-S-sí, pero solo porque es temprano- dije volteando mi rostro enrojecido hacia un lado

- de acuerdo, entonces ¿quieres caminar un rato?- pregunto brick con una de sus sonrisas comunes es decir de medio lado y me miraba con diversión.

-¿como una cita?- solté de repente, sorprendiéndolo un poco a él y mucho a mí, al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho me tape la boca con ambas manos y me regañe internamente.

-bueno, si lo que quieres es una cita por mí no hay problema- dijo sonriendo de medio lado y acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

-Y-yo, Y-yo no quise decir eso es solo que quería comprobar q-que no era una cita solo eso, si, solo eso Jejeje- dije roja hasta las orejas y retrocediendo aun mas, estaba muy nerviosa y es que como no estarlo con semejante belleza frente a mí. Creo que kuriko tenía razón, por más que trate y trate no puedo dejar de amar a este guapo pelirrojo.

-¿entonces no quieres una cita? – pregunto mirándome con los ojos un poco achicados y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-N-no, no claro que no, pss ¿quién quiere tener una cita contigo?, porque yo no jajaja- dije súper nerviosa, demonios mi boca solo soltaba tonterías.

-¿ok?... entonces caminemos un rato- dijo con una linda sonrisa y agarrándome de la mano para comenzar a caminar por los alrededores del parque.

Fin Pov MOMOKO

Pov BRICK

¿Saben?, estoy tan feliz, es decir estoy caminando con la chica a la cual he amado durante mucho tiempo y lo mejor de todo es que vamos agarrados de las manos, lo sé, aun no puedo creer que algo tan simple como agarrarse de las manos haga que mi corazón salte de alegría pero es algo inevitable después de todo estoy locamente enamorado de esta bella pelirroja.

Jejeje están linda cuando se sonroja, parece un tomatito; aunque aún tengo mucho que hacer para demostrarle lo que siento en realidad por ella, yo nunca la quise lastimar pero es que ella miraba a todos los demás y a mí ni siquiera me miraba para preguntar la hora, era muy frustrante, pero Dai tiene razón debo de dejar de ser un tonto porque si continuo así lo único que conseguiría es que ella se aleje de mi y es lo que menos quiero; puede que suene egoísta pero solo la quiero para mí y lo lograre como sea.

Siento como jalan mi mano sin querer hacerme daño, volteo y la veo a ella desviando la mirada con un sonrojo muy notable, paro mi andar y le dirijo la palabra.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con una sonrisa ladina muy a mi estilo

-¿podríamos comprar un helado?-dijo mirándome con unos ojitos de perrito a medio morir; creo que me quede embobado porque ella empieza a llamarme hasta que por fin vuelvo a la tierra.

-claro- dije sonriendo como solo le podría sonreír a ella, lo sé, se me está pegando lo de boomer pero que quieren que haga esta chica es muy especial para mí- mmmm por cierto ¿no están pesadas?

-¿eh?... Ah! no descuida, no están pesadas- dijo viendo las cajas de regalo que traía en el brazo izquierdo.

-haber dámelas- dije con una sonrisa quitándoles las cajas de regalo sujetándolas con mi mano derecha; solo quería ayudarla además de que no podrá comer bien su helado si las tenía en la mano.

-G-gracias- dijo ¿sonriendo?, si al fin la hice sonreír y vaya que su sonrisa es bella.

-bueno, ahora vayamos por los helados- dije para comenzar a caminar acompañado de ella hacia el puesto de helados que había en el parque además de que todavía íbamos agarrados de manos y por lo visto a ella no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo.

Llegamos al puesto y nos dispusimos a pedir nuestros helados, yo pedí una copa de una bola de helado de chocolate y otras dos de fresa con chispas de chocolate, ella pidió una copa de tres bolas de helado de chocolate, le puso salsa de chocolate y de fresa y además de eso le agrego chipas de colores; vaya que helado tan original es decir quién puede comer tanto chocolate, a mi me gusta pero eso es mucho.

Pude notar como su lindo rostro se entristecía, pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte con un tono de voz de preocupación

-B-bueno… lo que pasa es que aquí es donde dices que comer tanto chocolate me pondrá más gorda de lo que soy- dijo con su cara entristecida mirando fijamente su copa de helado. Rayos!, porque tuve que decir semejante mentira; ahora me siento muy mal por verla así y todo por mi culpa.

-no digas eso- dije con una mirada tan sombría; en este momento me odio tanto- tu no eres así, eres muy hermosa asique deja de pensar en cosas que no son ciertas- dije sin percatarme en lo absoluto de lo que dije.

-G-gracias-dijo con un tono de voz dulce y que nunca había tomado al hablarme a mi haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada hacia ella quien ya se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas al aire libre que tenía el local de helados- ¿te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche o te vas a sentar?- me pregunto sonriendo

Camine sentándome en la silla que estaba al frente de ella; la mesa era pequeña y redonda; era para dos personas.

Puse las cajas de regalo en mi regazo y me dispuse a comer mi copa de helado que estaba en la mesa.

-mmmm ¿puedo probar tu helado?-pregunte inocentemente. ¿Qué?, el helado se veía delicioso

-claro-dijo sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo. Estire mi mano para poder coger un poco de su helado con mi cuchara pero ella me interrumpió acercando su cuchara llena de helado a mi cara. ¿Díganme que no estoy soñando?, ¿ella me dará de comer?; mi corazón esta latiendo tan fuerte que hasta puedo sentir como la sangre me sube a los pómulos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces acerque mí boca a la cuchara llena de helado y comí de ella, vaya que ese helado estaba rico.

-¿qué tal?- me pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, como si hubiese hecho alguna travesura.

-Delicioso- dije sonriendo

-¿verdad que si?- dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro

-¿quieres probar el mío?-pregunte con una sonrisa ladina al ver su sonrojo

-C-claro- dijo para comer de mi cuchara.

Así la pasamos, dándonos de comer el uno con el otro hasta que decidimos que ya era algo tarde así que era momento de que la llevara a su casa.

-gracias por todo- dijo una vez que estuvo al frente de la puerta de su casa

- no fue nada- dije sonriendo mientras la veía abrir la puerta de su casa, ella se volteo hacia mí para que le pudiera entregar las cajas de regalo para poder entrar a su casa pero antes de que entrara agarre la puerta y me acerque lo suficientemente cerca a ella.

-me divertí mucho con nuestra "no cita" y espero poder tener una cita contigo algún día- susurre con una sonrisa traviesa para después darle un beso en la mejilla y poder encaminarme a mi casa; aunque estoy seguro que ella se quedo en shock.

* * *

A la mañana Siguiente

Caminaba muy desanimada ya que dentro de dos semanas se iba a realizar el baile escolar y aun no conseguía que ese chico la invitara, ¿Por qué ese tarado no la invitaba?, es que acaso tenía que escribirse en la frente "oye!, estoy esperando a que me invites"; tal vez el no sentía lo mismo que ella siente por el, ahora entendía a momoko , es algo… bueno, muy frustrante que la persona que amas no te vea con los mismos ojos con los que tu lo ves a él y lo que peor es si han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo.

-creo que al final no iré al baile- pensó kaoru con la mirada triste mirando atentamente la acera por donde caminaba- viéndole el lado positivo, al menos no tendré que ponerme un ridículo vestido-susurro para sí misma, llegando al instituto

Cuando iba por los pasillos pudo notar que muchas de las chicas del instituto estaban aglomeradas en la puerta del salón 2-B, su salón de clases, le pareció algo extraño pero la curiosidad le gano cuando comenzó a escuchar susurros de las chicas que estaban ahí, los susurros eran algo así como: "awww , que lindo", "yo quiero a alguien así" o "que romántico tener a alguien tan creativo".

Con algo de esfuerzo se escabucho por la barrera de chicas que tenían caras de enamoradas, una vez pasada esa barrera pudo observar con más atención y lo que vio la dejo con los ojos como platos; se froto los ojos en un intento de asimilar lo que estaba viendo pero es que mirar esa escena si quedaba mucho que decir: Nicole sonrojada más que un tomate y con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, su hermano arrodillado con una cajita de terciopelo abierta y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-lo repetiré por si no lo has asimilado jeje… ¿tu quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Dai con una gran sonrisa mirando atentamente a Nicole quien aun parecía no asimilarlo.

El alma de kaoru volvió a su cuerpo por un momento pensó que su hermano le pedía matrimonio a la pobre chica que estaba mas roja que la gorra de brick; pero al fijar su mirada en el pizarrón habían unas letras en grande que decían: "¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?", además de que en la cajita de terciopelo no había un anillo sino una pulserita con un dije de corazón plateado que decía "te amo"; luego de que kaoru comprobara de que su hermano no se casaría sonrió al ver la cara de su amiga sin duda eso no se lo esperaba.

Todos los alumnos que estaban ahí esperaban la respuesta de la chica de manera impaciente. De un momento a otro Nicole fue cambiando su cara de sorpresa por una gran sonrisa, corrió hasta lanzársele encima a Dai como solía hacer siempre que lo veía, la chica grito un "si" tan fuerte que de seguro se escucho en la otra cuadra; todos los estudiantes aplaudieron y las chicas a excepción de kaoru se derritieron como chocolate fundido al ver tanto romance en un solo día.

Luego de un rato todos comenzaron clases hasta que el timbre del receso inundo toda la institución.

Todos salieron para merendar ya sea en la cafetería, en el patio o en la azotea.

Momoko se dirigió hacia la cafetería ya que tenía que pagar su castigo allá, se puso un delantal y un gorrito de cocinera, se puso al frente de la fuente de sodas ya que a ella le tocaba servirlas.

-hola momo- dijeron las chicas al unisonó al llegar donde se encontraba la pelirroja

-hola chicas ¿qué quieren de tomar?-pregunto momoko con una sonrisa

-oh! No momoko nosotras nos servimos- dijo miyako con una dulce sonrisa sirviéndose un vaso de coca cola light

-bueno, si así lo quieren Jejeje… mmm Nicole aun no se te quita esa sonrisa – dijo momoko de forma picara

-que puedo decirte, no creo que se me quite nunca- dijo sonriendo a un mas la castaña

-hola chicas, hola princesa- dijo boomer al llegar al lugar besando a miyako y dejando a todas las demás con cara de "¿Qué fue eso?"

-ammm chicas no les había dicho ¿verdad?…- dijo miyako ruborizada siendo abrazada por boomer haciendo que las demás solo negaran con la cabeza-… bueno verán, boomer es mi novio- dijo la dulce rubia mirando a boomer con un linda sonrisa

-vaya hasta que por fin se lo pides he boomer.. te estabas demorando- dijo kaoru golpeando al rubio con el codo de forma picara haciendo que este se sonrojara hasta las orejas pero aun así asintió algo apenado

-y… momo iras al partido de hoy?-pregunto Nicole viendo a momoko

-claro, solo voy por kuriko y venimos las dos-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-yo no creo que vaya- dijo kaoru sorprendiendo a todos, es decir es kaoru cómo es posible que no quiera ir a un partido de futbol

-P-pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto boomer algo ¿histérico?

-porque no tengo ganas de ir- dijo la morena restándole importancia

-pero tú tienes que ir!- dijo boomer al borde de la desesperación, haciendo que todas lo que darán viendo raro

-¿eh?- dijo kaoru confundida por la actitud del rubio. ¿Porque tenía tanta insistencia en que ella fuera al partido de futbol?

-digo.. Allá estará tu hermano debes de apoyarlo jeje-dijo boomer de forma nerviosa

-¿ok?.. Creo que no sería mala idea apoyar a Dai- dijo kaoru aun viendo al rubio con sospecha

-por favor dime que iras- dijo boomer rogándole con los ojos a la morena quien no le quedo de otra que decir: ok iré.

Las chicas se fueron para comer en la mesa de los chicos dejando a momoko en la fuente de sodas. La pelirroja estaba muy aburrida ya que no tenía con quien hablar tanto era su aburrimiento que comenzó a tararear una canción muy pegajosa.

NAZONAZO mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara  
Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne

WAKUWAKU shitai to negainagara sugoshiteta yo  
Kanaetekureta no wa dare nano?

Jikan no hate made Boooon!

WA-PU de RU-PU na kono omoi wa  
Nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou

ARU ha RETA hi NO koto  
Mahou ijou no YUKAI ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warai nagara HAMINGU  
Ureshisa wo atsumeyou  
KANTAN nanda yo ko-n-na-no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume yume SUKI deshou?

-cantas muy bien- dijo brick al llegar a la fuente de sodas haciendo que momoko se sonrojara por el hecho de que alguien la haya escuchado cantar

-g-gracias… ¿Qué quieres de tomar?- pregunto momoko volviendo a la normalidad

-mmm que te gusta a ti?-pregunto inocentemente el pelirrojo sentándose en un banquillo que estaba al frente de la fuente de sodas

-pues.. Me gusta la soda de manzana- respondió momoko

-entonces…- dijo brick sirviendo dos vasos de soda una de manzana y una de naranja- esta es tuya- dijo el pelirrojo dándole la soda de manzana a la ojirosa

-amm yo no pue… -dijo momoko pero la interrumpió rápidamente

-no te preocupes, yo la pago, considéralo un pequeño regalo de mi parte-dijo el chico sonriendo.

Pero lo que ambos no sabían es que eran observados por sus amigos quienes tenían una sonrisa macabra (seguramente por algún plan) y por casi todos los alumnos que se encontraban en la cafetería.

* * *

Mismo día a las 8:00 Pm

Todos los alumnos se encontraban animando al equipo de futbol del instituto al cual hacían parte los chicos.

Los minutos pasaron y el equipo gano por: 3-0. Todos los alumnos celebraban con los jugadores aun estando en la cancha, a algunos los alzaron tirándolos por los aires y gritando hurra para aquellos jugadores que trajeron la victoria al instituto; pero en un cierto momento el capitán del equipo dijo que tenía algo que decirle a alguien haciendo que todos guardaran silencio esperando .

-bueno….-dijo Butch haciendo que los chicos se pusieran en línea horizontal en el siguiente orden: Boomer, Dai, Brick y el.

-OYE KAORU!-gritaron los chicos sonriendo haciendo que todos los demás abrieran paso dejando ver un camino hacia kaoru la cual estaba algo confusa.

Los chicos se quitaron la playera del equipo dejando ver una blanca debajo de esa la cual tenía unas palabras escritas en cada uno de ellos, dejando a la morena sorprendida.

Todos los demás estudiantes incluyendo a sus amigas leyeron en voz alta lo que decía cada playera.

Boomer: ¿quieres ir…

Dai: …al baile….

Brick: …con él? -

Butch: TU + YO = AMOR

-y bien?!-preguntaron al mismo tiempo todos los presentes

-S-si-murmuro kaoru sin embargo nadie la escucho

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Butch se acerco a ella quedando frente a frente esperando su respuesta.

-tonto…-dijo kaoru; ¿ok? esa no era la respuesta que el quería y estaba que le rogaba que fuera con él al baile cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica que lo veía sonriente-Si quiero ir contigo al baile- al momento de decir eso Butch la abrazo con todas sus fuerza haciendo que todos gritaran de alegría.

* * *

-qué bueno que todo salió bien, ¿cierto momo?-pregunto kuriko caminando hacia su casa justo entre momoko y brick quien había insistido en llevarlas a su casa al igual que su hermana había insistido para que él las acompañara- por un momento pensé que kaoru iba a decir que no pero al parecer ella también sentía lo mismo por Butch… ahora solo faltas tú hermana, es que acaso ¿ todavía no te invitan al baile?- dijo kuriko dándole un codazo a brick por su lentitud y tanto que ella se esforzaba para que momoko le dijera lo que sentía por él; y el más lento que una tortuga no hacía nada.

-pues la verdad… - dijo momoko mirando al frente haciendo que los otros dos le prestaran atención; ya que si alguien había invitado a momoko ellos se encargaría de acabar con el estorbo-… no aun no me invitan…- dijo la pelirroja haciendo que los otros dos suspiraran aliviados sin embargos ese alivio no les duro mucho-… pero aunque me invitaran me daría igual pues no pienso ir al baile- dijo la pelirroja entrando a su casa y gritándole a kuriko desde adentro que se despidiera de brick rápido; sin embargo estos dos tenían cara "esto no puede estar pasando"

-QUE?!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo viéndose frente a frente.

-y ahora que haremos brick?!- dijo alterada kuriko es decir sus intentos de juntar a brick con momoko serian en vano eso si que no

Brick estaba igual o peor que la menor de las hermanas caminando de un lado a otro en la entrada de la casa akatsutsumi cuando de repente un idea paso por su cabeza haciendo que se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro volteo a ver a kuriko quien esperaba alguna solución de parte del pelirrojo y que cuando lo vio con esa sonrisa supo que se le había ocurrido algo

-¿tienes un plan?-pregunto la pequeña sabiendo cual era la respuesta y la cual confirmo al ver al pelirrojo asentir

-sí, pero necesitaremos ayuda- dijo brick para chocar las manos con la niña, despedirse de ella y encaminarse a su casa.

* * *

gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad me hace muy feliz :D el saber que les gusta mi historia

espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo

Shinku kitsune: si, eso fue lo que paso, brick se convirtio en un principe y todavia falta mas por leer de el

por cierto no te me mueras aun jejej todavia ay mas y quiero que disfrutes los capitulos.

Eliih Him: ame tanto escribir la parte donde momoko pelea, fue tan genial jejje me da alegria que te haya gustado el capitulo :D

Lu-chan 23: aqui esta lo que me pediste, espero que te haya gustado la interaccion de las otras parejas :D

Mi-Nombre-Es: ya te habia escrito lo mucho que amo sus fic's y no me cansare de escribirlo en serio me fascinan y me emocine tanto cuando recibi tu reviews

PD: Sandra espero que te haya gustado es te capitulo lo hice para ti :D

¿reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lo se, lo se, no tengo perdón, se que muchos me quieren ahorcar(espero que sea en sentido figurado nnU) y no los culpo me he demorado muchísimo para continuar, pero es que no es mi culpa, si hay alguien a quien tienen que culpar seria a los estudios... he estado muy ocupada últimamente, pero al fin pude terminar el capitulo... espero que lo disfruten :D_**

* * *

Pov Brick

No puedo ver absolutamente nada, todo está oscuro, siento mi cabeza dar vueltas; escucho voces a mi alrededor que me parecen vagamente conocidas; alguien comienza a desatarme algo y la luz comienza a llegar a mis retinas. Mis ojos comienzan a acostumbrarse a la luz y mi confusión crece a un nivel Dios.

-pero que rayos…?- digo muy confundido. Trato de moverme pero… oh! Sorpresa! Estoy atado- que rayos les pasa?.. desátenme de una buena vez- digo rabioso al verme inmovilizado.

- Hola Bro!- me saluda mi hermano moreno; yo le dedico una mirada de: " enserio butch?", el muy idiota solo me responde encogiendo los hombros, como si me quisiera decir: "que tiene de malo?", lo cual hace que un tic aparezca en mi ceja derecha.

-Brick, Brick, Brick...- la voz femenina de kaoru hace que me voltee a verla de lo cual me arrepiento en unos segundos; la chica tiene el aura mas oscura que he visto en toda mi vida-... me puedes decir que intentas con tu repentino acercamiento hacia momo?... te advierto que si le haces algo nos las pagaras...- dijo con voz tan aterradoramente calmada... esperen un momento, dijo "nos", me giro y observo que dos chicas con sonrisas macabras y auras de llamas negras rodeándolas me miran como si fueran unas leonas y yo una pobre liebre; vaya que mis hermanos y mi amigo tienen unas novias... que chicas mas aterradoras.

- si Brick dinos que planeas?- preguntaron las dos chicas faltantes. De acuerdo es ahora o nunca. Debo ser sincero.

bajo la cabeza haciendo que mi flequillo tape mis ojos. Es hora de la verdad Brick, vamos admítelo, te mueres por Momoko Akatsutsumi y vas a luchar por su amor; es hora de que todos se enteren que es lo que en verdad sientes. No soy ningún cobarde!.

levante mi cabeza y mis ojos destellaban de determinación, mire directamente a las chicas y con voz firme dije- Quiero enamorarla.

Vaya las sorprendí, sus ojos están muy abiertos de la sorpresa y sus bocas forman una perfecta "O"; sin embargo mis hermanos y Dai sonríen orgullosos?, si, están orgullosos….. De mi?.

-hasta que te decides eh Brick… te estabas tardando- dijo Dai con una sonrisa

-hablas en serio- dijo Nicole

-Claro que hablo en serio… Quiero enamorarla…. No!, Voy a enamorarla- se siente bien decir la verdad.

-bueno si ese es el caso….- dijo la rubia-… será un placer ayudarte- que?.. Escuche bien?. Las miro incrédulo mientras ellas me miran con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-en serio? Me ayudaran a conquistarla?- vaya ni yo mismo me creo que las personas que han defendido a momoko de mí, me vayan a ayudar.

-claro que si, nosotras lo que queríamos saber era lo que tu sentías por ella y creemos que lo has dejado bastante claro, no es así chicas- dijo Nicole mirando a las demás quienes asentían con mucha energía.

-mmm si, solo les quería preguntar algo – dije al descubrir que el interrogante que tenia aun no era resuelto.

- sí, que es?- pregunto mi hermano rubio

-se puede saber en donde rayos estamos?-pregunte inspeccionando todo el lugar

- estamos en mi cuarto- respondió Kaoru como si hablara del clima

Miyako se acerco a las cortinas y suavemente las fue abriendo dejando que la luz de la luna inundara la habitación de la novia de mi hermano.

En cuanto estuve desatado me di cuenta que en la habitación también se encontraba mi futura cuñada.

-amm kuriko que haces aquí?- pregunte

- pues le dije a momoko que haría una pijamada con kaoru- respondió la más pequeña de las akatsutsumi con una gran sonrisa

-y entonces porque no vino ella también?- pregunte aun con mas curiosidad

- porque le dije que veríamos pelis de miedo jeje así que prefirió quedarse en casa, es una miedosa jeje- respondió kuriko

-bien, ahora el asunto es… que harás para enamórala? jeje- dijo miyako riendo un poco. Soy yo o a ella le hace gracia, tal vez saben algo que yo no sé.

-pues… no lo sé- rayos, no había pensado en eso

-ya se…. Mira lo que harás será….

* * *

Pov Momoko

Estoy en la sala viendo tv; la verdad es que tenía ganas de ir con mi hermanita a la casa de kaoru pero simplemente odio las películas de miedo, prefiero quedarme en casa y mirar todas las temporadas de mi programa favorito: Galactic Man; además de que me estoy por devorar el mejor dulce del mundo: el chocolate; mañana será sábado así que hare que mi velada sea perfecta, aunque estoy sola en casa, le veré el lado bueno y disfrutare al máximo.

Estoy viendo la parte en la que Galactic Man golpea a los malos y salva a la linda chica, mmm como quisiera tener a un chico asi….

Ding… Dong..

Están llamando a la puerta?... pero quien llama a esta hora?, consulto el reloj de mi celular y descubro que son las 9:00 pm, vaya quien será el que está afuera?.

Me levanto con mucho pesar del cómodo sofá que adorna mi sala y me dirijo hacia la puerta; la abro con mucha delicadeza y mi sorpresa no tiene comparación.

-Hola- me dice mi lindo pelirrojo sonriendo

-amm h-hola- Ay no ya comencé a tartamudear; porque tiene que tener ese efecto tan grande en mi?

-mmm Podemos hablar- me dice mirándome fijamente y haciendo que mis piernas tiemblen como gelatina.

-C-claro pasa- dije dándole permiso para que pudiera entrar… que?, no lo iba a dejar en la calle.- si quieres puedes sentarte en el sofá…. Quieres algo de beber?... lo traeré en seguida- dije sin esperar su respuesta y me dirigí a paso rápido hacia la cocina; una vez ahí me apoye en el respaldo de la puerta y lleve mi mano izquierda a mi pecho tratando de que mi corazón dejara de latir tan rápido, puedo jurar que estoy muy sonrojada.

Serví dos vasos llenos de jugo de fresa y salí con paso calmado hacia la sala; el estaba ahí mirando su celular con gran interés, eso hizo que recordara mi cita con dexter lo cual hizo que frunciera un poco el ceño; con mucha cautela me acerque desde atrás y observe con atención que era lo que le causaba tanta importancia.

Mi cara era un poema, aun no puedo asimilar lo que estoy viendo, BRICK TIENE UNA FOTO MIA EN SU CELULAR?!; pongo con cuidado los vasos en la mesita sin que él lo note y sigo viendo; esperen había dicho una, tiene toda una carpeta llena de fotos mías; hay fotos en donde salgo sonriendo mirando a mi hermanita, hay otras en donde estoy en el salón de clases mirando hacia el pizarrón súper concentrada, y hay otras en las que estoy charlando con mis amigas debajo de un árbol de cerezo; wow desde cuando brick tiene fotos mías… lo más importante es porque las tiene?; aunque no me molesta que las tenga de hecho me gusta pero aun así es muy confuso es decir estamos hablando del mismo brick que hace unas semanas solo era feliz fastidiándome y ahora descubro que tiene toda una colección de fotos mías, es algo muy desconcertante; ahora cambio de foto, es una de él cuando era niño, aww están dulce y tierno, se ve tan lindo sonriendo tan abiertamente y sus ojos llenos de emoción, están…..

-Adorable- dije sin percatarme de mi error; mi aliento choco contra el cuello de Brick haciendo que este se sobresaltara y volteara su rostro quedando a mínimos centímetros del mío.

-mmm hace cuanto que estas ahí?- pregunto nervioso, será mejor que no se entere que se que tiene fotos mías en su celular.

- no hace mucho… - respondi igual de nerviosa

- que tanto viste?- pregunto nuevamente

-solo te vi a ti de niño, no vi nada mas…- dije conteniendo mis ganas de besarlo en ese instante-… o es que debía haber visto más?

- no… no hay nada más que ver…- dijo con cara ausente, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos y yo simplemente no quería apartarme de él; su cara paso de ausente a pensativa en unos segundos y después solo puso una sonrisa ladina dejándome a mi totalmente confundida-… entonces… me crees adorable?

-q-que?- volví a tartamudear, Genial!. Esperen un momento; ahí por Dios!... mi cara comienza a enrojecer, no puedo creer que me ´pregunte eso.

-te pregunte que si te parezco adorable, momoko- dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa y haciendo que la sangre subiera aun mas a mis pómulos

-C-claro que no… e-es solo que eras muy lindo y…- Dios porque mi boca solo suelta idioteces?

-… entonces no me crees adorable pero si lindo?- pregunto sin quitar esa sonrisa que lo hacía ver más sexy de lo que es.

-Y-yo no quise decir eso- dije fingiendo indignación aunque estaba consciente que estaba demasiado roja

-a no?- dijo levantándose del sofá y comenzando a caminar hacia mí y haciéndome retroceder poco a poco-…. Entonces que quisiste decir?- me pregunto sin quitar su sonrisa y posando su mano derecha en mi mejilla izquierda; la sensación fría que producía la pared en mi espalda se esfumo en el momento en que su mano comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla haciéndome perder en un mar de sensaciones; su nariz rozaba la mía y sus ojos me miraban con amor?... si parece amor aunque no estoy segura.

-mmm de que querías hablar?-pregunte al momento en que me desasía de de su agarre y poder sentarme en el sofá; el se sentó a mi lado muy cerca de mi haciendo que yo me rodara un poco más lejos, el pareció notar mi nerviosismo y decidió quedarse donde estaba.

-Bueno, vine aquí porque…-comenzó a hablar sin embargo yo solo miraba cada movimiento que hacían sus labios-…. Quería disculparme contigo- finalizo mirándome seriamente. Esperen, dijo "disculparse"?

-qué?- pregunte muy confundida

-sí, vine a disculparme por todo lo que te he dicho y he hecho… se que con una disculpa no podre borrar todo el daño que te cause con mis bromas pero al menos quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido y…- oh! Dios mío, en serio que está arrepentido, por fin podre acercarme a él.

-brick… Para si?..-dije cerrando los ojos un momento

-pero momoko, yo…- trato de decir sin embargo lo interrumpí

-sshh..- puse mi dedo índice en su boca como señal de que parar de hablar, me acerque a el y tome sus mejillas entre mis manos-… Qué tal si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva.

-en serio me perdonas?- pregunto poniéndome ojitos de cachorrito a medio morir; aww se ve tan tierno, que podría afirmar que no es el mismo Brick

-sí, te perdono- dije sonriendo

-Gracias- dijo mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos estrechándome con cariño, haciendo que mi rostro recobrara el tono rojo que había perdido en la conversación

-mmm bueno, que te parece si, pues te quedas y vemos Galactic man?- pregunte con una sonrisa a la cual el respondió con otra

-claro… pero el regaliz es mío- dijo cogiendo la bolsa de regaliz que estaba en el suelo

-oye ese es mío- dije indignada

-claro que no, ahora es mío

-Dame eso Him- dije comenzando a perseguirlo

-Primero tendrás que atraparme Jejeje- dijo mientras corría y mirando hacia atrás en mi dirección y por andar de descuidado se tropezó y se cayó tirando la bolsa de regaliz de la cual acudí a su rescate.

-es mía- dije restregándole en la cara mi victoria; me dispuse a dirigirme hacia el sofá

- a no eso si que no- dijo poniéndose de pie para agarrarme de la cadera y cargarme como saco de patatas

-Brick bájame- dije pataleando para lograr zafarme de su agarre

-nop Jejeje- dijo riendo un poco, tal parece que esto le divierte. Comenzó a darme vueltas haciéndome reír, la verdad es que la estaba pasando genial; pero yo quería hacerlo sufrir un poco; solté la bolsa de regaliz captando su atención, en unos cuantos segundos dejo de dar vueltas y me miro confundido, yo levante mi cabeza y luego lo mire con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que su confusión creciera aun mas; dirigí mi mirada hacia su espalda y en un movimiento rápido mis manos estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas; con algo de esfuerzo él me bajo e intento atrapar mis manos pero fue en vano.- jejejeje, de-detente jejejeje- ágilmente atrapo mis manos causando que pusiera un pequeño pucherito- ya basta, ya me has hecho reír… ahora me toca a mí- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción; yo no iba a permitir que el ganara y por tanto forcejeo no me di cuenta de cómo o cuando llegamos al suelo; rodábamos abrazados y riendo como si fuéramos unos niños.

* * *

La gente esta semana si que ha estado rara; esta mañana Miyako vino temprano a mi casa diciéndome que tenía ganas de correr un rato, desde cuando a miyako le gusta correr por las mañanas, es decir me lo espero de Kaoru pero miyako?, es seguro que algo no anda bien.

-mmmm me repites el porqué quieres correr?- pregunte confundida

-oh! Vamos el ejercicio te hará bien- me respondió mi amiga rubia con una sonrisa

-segura que estas bien?-pregunte ahora si con mirada de sospecha

-claro que si… que te parece una carrera hasta la heladería?, la última en llegar paga los helados- ok todas mis sospechas se me olvidaron al escuchar la palabra "helados"

-hecho- dije poniéndome en posición para comenzar la carrera

-de acuerdo… en sus marcas…. Listas… ya- dijo comenzando a correr, vaya si que es rápida, pero no quiero perder, quiero un gran helado gratis

Estaba tan concentrada en correr que no note en qué momento rebase a miyako; seguí corriendo hasta visualizar la esquina donde debía doblar para poder llegar a la heladería; rápidamente doble sin prestar ninguna atención a mi alrededor y de repente choque con alguien haciendo que me cayera al frio cemento, sentí un dolor punzante en mi tobillo; trate de levantarme pero no podía me dolía mucho.

-estas bien?- me pregunto una voz muy conocida, levante la mirada y ahí estaba Brick.

-sí, estoy bien no te preocupes- dije sonriendo forzadamente la verdad es que me dolía mucho el tobillo- .. Ves estoy bien..Auch- dije al tratar de ponerme de pie

-no, no estás bien, ven- dijo agachándose y dándome la espalda- anda así no podrás caminar, déjame y te llevo- ok mi cara está muy roja, Dios! Acaso brick planea llevarme en su espalda?-o es que quieres que te lleve al estilo princesa- dijo volteando su cara hacia mi dejándome ver su sonrisa traviesa y haciendo que me sonroje mas.

-Prefiero tu espalda jeje- dije caminando con un poco de dificultad y montándome en su espalda.

-Buena idea, si te llevara al estilo princesa te secuestraria- susurro mirándome con esa sonrisa tan característica de él. Esperen dijo que me secuestraria?, vaya no creí que podría estar más roja.

-q-que?- pregunte aun sin poder asimilar lo dicho por mi pelirrojo

-nada Jejeje- respondió el. Yo simplemente no le tome importancia y acerque mi nariz a su cuello

-Hueles bien- dije sin pensar

-en serio?- pregunto y aunque no lo podía ver porque estaba muy concentrada en su olor, distinguí en su tono algo de incredulidad

- si, en serio, hueles bien- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa muy sonrojada- me gusta tu aroma

-entonces creo que usare esta loción más seguido- dijo sonriendo haciéndome sonreír aun mas- quieres un helado?

-claro, me encantaría- dicho eso comenzó a caminar hacia la heladería

Al llegar me sentó con cuidado en una de las mesas al aire libre; yo miraba distraída el paisaje y no le preste atención a la pregunta que él me hizo.

-de que quieres tu helado?-pregunto

-de ti- respondí sin pensar. Las palabras solo salieron por sí mismas

-jeje pero no hay un helado sabor brick- dijo acercándose a mí y mirándome con una sonrisa picara

-D-digo.. Chocolate, si eso chocolate está bien Jejeje- intente inútilmente ocultar mi vergüenza con una risa nerviosa

-claro, chocolate será- dijo sonriéndome de forma tierna haciéndome suspirar- ya vuelvo

luego de un momento llego con dos helados de chocolate; vaya tal parece que le quedo gustando el chocolate ejejeje.

-dos helados de chocolate?-pregunte divertida

-pues si, me quedo gustando el de la ultima vez- respondió sonriendo; se sentó en frente de mi y puso los helados en la mesa.

comenzamos a comer los helados y en un momento le cayo chocolate a brick en el rostro haciéndolo ver mas deseable de lo que ya era; pero por lo visto el no se había dado cuenta.

-mm Brick tienes una...- trate de decir sin embargo mi mente no paraba de mostrarme imágenes de mi probando ese chocolate.

-pasa algo?- dijo mi pelirrojo acercándose a mi con una mirada de curiosidad; yo no aguante mas y me incline en la mesa y con cuidado pase mi lengua por su mejilla; sabia tan bien.- que tal?- me pregunto con la respiración entrecortada y con un gran sonrojo; esperen, brick esta sonrojado!, oh Dios! nunca pensé ver esto, se ve tan lindo.

- el mejor chocolate que he probado en mi vida- dije dedicándole una sonrisa tierna; no se que habra pasado pero me encanta este brick.

* * *

Me encontraba en la biblioteca, tratando de buscar un libro entretenido, pero no obtenía resultado; caminado por los pasillos de los libreros pude notar del otro lado un gorra roja?, llámenme loca pero creo que he visto esa gorra, les puedo asegurar que me está siguiendo o serán cosas mías?, será mejor no darle importancia.

Al fin encontré un libro interesante, pero lo malo es que está muy lejos, como voy a llegar hasta allá?.

-Boo!- me dice una voz muy conocida haciéndome sobresaltar al sentir sus dedos oprimiendo mis costados- Jejeje

-oye no vuelvas a hacerme eso, casi me matas de un susto- dije mirándolo con un pucherito de indignación, pero el solo me miraba con una sonrisa.- en serio brick, no lo vuelvas a hacer

- de acuerdo, no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo sin quitar esa típica sonrisa suya

-oye, como que últimamente te encuentro todas partes- dije con una sonrisa divertida

-tal vez pensamos igual- dijo él con una sonrisa igual a la mía- o tal vez sea casualidad

- si claro, una linda casualidad – dije sin pensar, últimamente mi boca toma control de sí misma; aunque note que brick sea sonrojado

-necesitas ayuda?-pregunto viendo en dirección a el libro que quería alcanzar

-sí, quiero ese libro de ahí pero no lo puedo alcanzar

-déjamelo a mí- dijo para comenzar a trepar el librero

-brick baja de ahí, te vas a caer- susurre alto considerando que estoy en una biblioteca

-pero vale la pena- susurro alto viendo con una sonrisa encantadora dejándome sin palabras; este chico sí que es especial

-bien, pero ten cuidado por favor

-ya casi lo alcanzo- dijo tomando el libro- ves todo salió bien- pero se resbalo y cayó de bruces

-Brick estas bien?- pregunte en un susurro acercándome a el que yacía en el piso- oh brick te dije que tuvieras cuidado

-no te preocupes, estoy bien- respondió con una sonrisa; como es que puede sonreír después de semejante caída

-haber déjame revisar- dije comenzando a revisarle la cabeza para comprobar que no se hizo daño. Pase mis manos por su cabello y la sensación me dejo cautivada, su cabello es muy suave; no sé cuándo o cómo pero deje de revisar su cabeza y comencé a acariciar su cabello.

-es muy suave verdad?, siempre lo acondiciono bien jeje- susurra riendo un poco al ver mi expresión

- jeje si es muy suave, dime que acondicionador usas?- susurre siguiéndole el juego

-jeje eres muy graciosa – susurro riendo un poco- tu cabello también es muy suave- dijo agarrando un mechón de mi cabello entre sus manos; nuestras miradas se encontraron y nuestras sonrisas se borraron, poco a poco me fui perdiendo en sus ojos y en ese momento solo pensaba en besarlo; él me agarra la mejilla izquierda con la mano en la que aun esta enrollado mi mechón de cabello, poco a poco nos acercamos, mis ojos se cierran suavemente al igual que los de el, y nuestros labios se rozan, estamos a punto de acabar con el espacio sobrante cuando unos pasos nos alertan que la bibliotecaria esta cerca; observamos nuestro alrededor y nos damos cuenta del desorden que se formo por culpa de la caída de brick.

-creo que será mejor salir de aquí o tendremos problemas- dijo mirándome fijamente; yo solo puede asentir. Salimos corriendo de la biblioteca; al llegar al parque nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír.

-eso fue divertido jeje- dije con una sonrisa

- si deberíamos repetirlo…todo- dijo con una sonrisa tierna- vamos te llevo a tu casa

Durante todo el trayecto hablamos de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando él me hacia reír y yo a él; íbamos tan felices que ni siquiera notamos que seguíamos cogidos de las manos.

-Fue una tarde genial brick Jejeje gracias- dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada

-si, yo me divertí mucho- dijo sonriendo

-bueno nos vemos mañana en clase- dije mientras volteaba a ver hacia la casa; abrí la puerta y cuando iba a entrar una mano me agarro con fuerza y me volteo haciendo que mis labios chocaran con otros labios muy suaves; Brick me estaba besando, wow! No sé cómo reaccionar, creo que me dejare levar; cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por su ritmo; luego de unos segundos nos fuimos separando lentamente; me miro fijamente con una sonrisa llena de cariño y me dijo_ nos vemos mañana, mi rosadita.

* * *

Gracias y mil veces gracias por todos sus reviews, voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido :D

Reviews?


End file.
